


Whispers From the Soul

by Galactic_Eden



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Depression, Eventual Romance, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Negative Thoughts, Not sure what to tag the SOUL thingie, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader is a starving artist, Reader-Insert, Romance, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Swearing, Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), building relationships, eventual smut...?, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-10-03 01:23:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Eden/pseuds/Galactic_Eden
Summary: You were just barely moving along with your life, nothing especially good or bad was happening. Things were just stagnant, until one day you get surprised by two tiny skeletons that throw a whole new dimension into your life! You feel like your saving them but in reality are they the ones who actually are saving you?





	1. Falling for Two

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just A Little Offbeat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7365286) by [Kharons_End](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kharons_End/pseuds/Kharons_End). 



The sudden hissing noise pulled you away from the phone you had been staring at for the last several hours. You knew the noise was probably just the heater kicking on, but the sudden sighing noise made you think that someone was in the room. Looking up from your cell you quickly scanned the small bedroom in the grey pre-dawn light. You sighed shakily, knowing that your fears were groundless, but still, your gnawing anxiety clawed at you when you least expected it.

Sitting up a bit more, you pulled your knees up under your chin as you looked back at your phone. You half-heartedly closed the YouTube video you had only been partially interested in watching since you really hadn’t been able to sleep. You wrapped your arms around your knees and sat quietly watching the light of the sunrise slowly brighten up your room.

You really should sleep, but your sleep schedule was already so fucked up. You wanted to at least try and counterbalance your insomnia by trying to keep to a normal daytime schedule. Your eyes flicked around the room again, internally groaning and chastising yourself for having sunk this deep. Your room was a mess. The laundry was overflowing in the hamper onto the floor, you could not see the surface of your bureau, and your artwork and crafts were scattered everywhere. Groaning out loud now, you could tell that you just didn’t have any mental energy to deal with any of it today.

••••••

It was almost three in the afternoon when you woke up and finally got up out of bed for good. You began mentally chiding yourself for your laziness.

 

_~ Wasted more than half the day, why couldn’t you conform to a decent schedule? You’de probably be happier, have more energy to do what needs to be done, but nope, back to sleep you went. Great, just great… ~_

 

You allowed to thoughts to hover in your mind for a few extra seconds before pushing your negative thoughts down for the time being. Stepping out into the short ‘T’ shaped hallway, you stopped to listen and see if your roommate was still around.

 

_~ Why would she, she’s actually got her shit figured out… compared to you.~_

 

Mentally wincing you turned into the kitchen and peeked through the blinds to the driveway below and didn’t see her car. Looking down towards the living room, you didn’t see Lulu curled up on the couch, so it practically confirmed that you had the apartment to yourself. If Lulu, your roommate's dog, was gone, it also meant she was probably out and would be out till late tonight or for a couple of days. You never really knew with her. It was interesting how she took her furry companion with here everywhere. Wasn’t like she was a small dog either. You envied your roommate's loving bond of companionship with her pet. You missed having a dog or cat around to calm you down.

Breaking out of your musings, you turned back to the kitchen, feeling (as well as hearing) your stomach violently demand food. You looked over your meager supply of food, not really having much of a choice when it came to breakfast goods. Well, technically this wouldn’t be breakfast, but whatever.

Settling on simply making instant ramen, you putter around until it was ready. Throwing on your large oversized black hoodie, you decided for once to sit out on the second-floor porch to eat. You grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch and opened the door to the chilled afternoon air.

You snuggle, as much as you could, into the plastic chair that was left out there and contentedly sighed. The steam from your breath curled and mixed with the steam coming off of your food. You try to conserve more body heat by trying to bring your knees up to your chest, your bare toes curling over the edge of the chair.

You took a deep breath through your nose as you looked out over your little suburban street. It was definitely going to snow. You didn’t need to check your phone to know. The grey clouds above looked heavy and there was that distinctly crisp smell in the air.

You tried to finish your food, but despite your earlier hunger, you just couldn’t seem to stomach the entire container, so you set it down on the floor next to your chair. The chastising voice in the back of your head told you that you had to eat, that your eating habits were terrible. You battled yourself silently for several minutes or so before deciding to just go back inside.

You absently reached down to grab your ramen but felt something hard with fabric wrapped around it. You immediately let go and jerked your hand away. Looking down, you see a small figure in blue plopped down next to your neglected food. Your mind drew a blank as you stared not fully comprehending what you saw, until, with a small popping sound, a second figure in orange stood defensively between you and the prone figure.

You let out a surprised squeak as you jumped, causing your chair to wobble and tip over sending you toppling with a resounding smack of your head into the wall of the porch. Your vision flashed with brightly colored stars. Groaning, you curled into the fetal position, holding onto your head. You felt woozy, but assuredly thought yourself delirious when you heard two voices arguing where the tiny figures were still standing.

It took you a few seconds to make out any works properly. One voice had a higher pitch with a lazy quality to it, but there was a dark and tense undertone to that voice as well. In contrast, the other voice was a bit deeper with a highly energetic vibe.

 

“– shoulda waited...– you’re too impulsive.”

...lazy voice…

 

“–Is of no consequence – ...such as myself!”

...hyper voice…

 

More grumbling from Lazy-Voice followed by a peculiar laugh from Hyper-Voice. You groaned again, causing the voices to stop. There is a beat of silence… Another beat… Then another…

 

“let's go.”... Lazy-Voice.

 

“But,” … Hyper-Voice… they sounded concerned.

“ They sound like they are hurt.”

 

Finally, you blurrily open your eyes and stare in the direction of the voices. You blink a couple of times before you were able to focus and comprehend what you actually saw. Two tiny… skeletons? Wait... Monsters? You had heard they have become a more common occurrence nowadays since a bunch of them had popped out of some mountain somewhere more towards the Midwest. But, here in the Northeast, they were still a rarity. However, you had no clue monsters could be this tiny!

They didn’t look like they were in the best condition. Whatever clothes they had once had were now ripped to shreds and were hanging off of their bones. They also looked a bit beat up, especially the taller one in orange. They were dirty with scratch marks on some of the visible bones. Something in your chest lurched at the sight. Your naturally giving nature reached out to the two. If they looked like this when was the last time these two had eaten a decent meal? As your chest continued to ache, the two small skeletons jumped and then froze.

 

“W-wait…” You said in a small voice. You shifted up onto your elbow and gave a pained smile as you continued.

“I’m ok. Y’all just startled me. What are you two doing out in the cold?”

 

More stars twinkled in your vision as you sat up a bit more.

Lazy-Voice, which you figured out was the taller one, gave an exasperated sigh, while Hyper-Voice drew their shorter frame up as tall as they could and puffed out their chest.

 

 _~ So cute!~_ You thought almost involuntarily.

 

“Human, I am glad to see that you are up. But your fear of out suffering from the cold is unfounded, as we are skeletons, we do not feel the cold!”

 

“Oh…” You responded meekly.

 

You had no clue about anything when it came to monsters. You also couldn’t help but notice that he partially avoided the ‘what’ part of your question, but decided not to push the issue.

 

“S-sorry, I just… your clothes… um…” Well, this was awkward. Quick, shift gears!

“...w-where you guys going after my cold ramen?”

 

At that, the two sheepishly looked anywhere but at you. So they were hungry! Guess living skeletons needed some sort of sustenance, but you couldn’t help but wonder how eating worked for them without organs. You finally pushed yourself up to a sitting position. Your whole left side screamed in protest from the pain. You could practically feel the blood moving around in your head.

 

“You know, i-if you’de prefer a hot meal… I can make that for you.”

 

You realize how stupid the suggestion now sounds. The smaller blue one just told you that they couldn’t tell the difference in temperature, so logic dictates that they didn’t tell the difference in food temperature as well. Could they even taste food?

Moving slowly, due to how heavy your head felt but also due to the taller skeleton watching you very closely through heavily… lidded? eye sockets, you pulled yourself up off the ground. You stumbled a bit as you tried to steady yourself. Biting your lower lip, you closed your eyes for a second. Tears threatened to fall, but you took a few deep breaths before smiling a little, looking down at the two on the floor. The smaller one was giving you a concerned look as the lights in his sockets flicked between you and the other skeleton.

 

“Human…?”

 

“I’m fine… I just need to take some painkillers…” you replied with a humorless chuckle.

 

You turn and open the door from the porch into your apartment, gesturing for the two to come inside. Another beat of silence. Another set of exchanged glances.

 

“Human, we will accept your offer of hospitality, but beware! Do not try anything dubious!” Hyper-Voice said before sauntering through the door.

 

Lazy-Voice took another look at you before shrugging and following after the other. Sighing, you followed behind, silently reminding yourself to grab the blanket you left on the porch later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bittybones AU is by Fucken Crybaby  
> -Thank You for all the wonderful times, but RIP Tumblr-
> 
>  
> 
> Also, thank you to anyone reading this. It's my first venture into fanfiction, so I'm happy if anyone even reads this!


	2. Strange Fellows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to know your two guests a little bit more as you prepare food.

You closed the door behind you, shivering slightly as your body quickly adjusted to the change in temperature. You turn into the living room and jump a little in surprise as the taller of the two tiny skeletons in orange, is standing on the back of the couch watching you. A beat passes while the two of you exchanged a moment of silent confrontation. You, nervously fidgeting, wondering if you did something offensive in the whole fifteen seconds that had transpired in just getting through the door. Lazy-Voice seemed to be calculating, trying to figure out if you were a threat?

 

“Um…” was all you could get out before…

 

“nice decorations, ya got here…” he said pointedly, cutting you off.

 

Confused at first, your eyes flicked around the room before mentally facepalming. Oh, yeah… your roommate's collection. Sitting along the mantel was all of her sugar skulls. On any other day, you would honestly have not given any of them a second thought, but right now… Were these insulting to the tiny skeletons? Oh god, maybe they thought you were some kind of weirdo with some sort of thing for skeletons? You fidget a lot more visibly, pulling at your sleeves and shifting from foot to foot.

 

“S-sorry, those belong to my roommate. She really likes nick-nacks. Are they… um… do they make you uncomfortable? I’m really sorry if its offensive or something I don’t really have much of a say in any of the decor here outside of my own room since I rent from my roommate. B-but, this is the only room that has theses… So…”

 

You were rambling, trying to dig yourself out of a hole you didn’t even know you had dug yourself into.

The skeleton seemed to relax slightly as you nervously babbled out your explanation. He chuckled slightly, and in a blink of an eye and a popping sound, he was standing on the mantle. He picked up one of the multiple sugar skull figurines. You stare open-mouthed. Holy...shit…! Did he just teleport? So like, did he have magical superpowers or something? Were these typical skeleton powers or even typical monster powers? Your thoughts were once again interrupted.

 

“well, not to  _ sugar _ coat this, kitten, these aren’t  _ deathly _ flattering. but they’re certainly amusing.”

You wrinkled your nose slightly at the puns… and the nickname, but you were still hung up over the teleportation trick. Would it be rude to ask? He probably would think you were just some stupid human. Honestly you really just wanted to know more about all monsters in general. You opened your mouth to reply, but closed it again. Maybe later, when they were not quite as reluctant to be around you. You only respond with a slight shrug and a nod, then sidestepped your way to the dining room then turned down into the kitchen.

Standing in the middle of the kitchen was the smaller skeleton in blue, his fists on his hips as he surveyed his surroundings. You let a small smile creep on your face. It was funny just how much energy he seemed to exude, even when he was standing still. You knew you’de never be able to keep up. 

A floorboard creaked as you took another step into the kitchen, causing the hyper skeleton to turn at the sound and see that it was you.

 

“Human, what do you have for food here?”

 

“Well, um I have ramen… like what you were going to eat outside. B-but I also have some regular soup as well, or sandwich stuff. I make a mean grilled cheese. I’m sorry I’m not much of a cook.”

 

“Do you have any monster food?”

 

Your stomach sank. Well shit, you didn’t even know that was even a thing. Did they need special dietary requirements? Would human food make them sick or something? Could you really not help them then? 

Hyper-Voice must have read the panicked look on your face since he smiled at you in reassurance.

 

“No worries, Human, whatever you have is sufficient for the moment!”

 

“I don’t even think the stores around here even sell Monster food. There's not really a lot of other Monsters in the area. I’m sorry.”

 

You were pulling at your sleeves again. This was all starting to become very overwhelming for you. Monsters were here in your apartment. They were living skeletons that needed special food for some reason or another. They had teleportation abilities and who knew what else they could do? You took a couple of deep breaths and shook yourself, trying to focus before your anxiety reared its ugly head. You really, really didn’t need that now.

First off, you needed something for your head. You knew you had some painkiller in the medicine cabinet, so after shuffling things around for a second, you pulled out two pill bottles. One was the normal run-of-the-mill store bought stuff or you could take some of the more powerful painkillers you had leftover for... reasons. Well, you had hit your head, maybe just one of the better ones wouldn’t hurt.

A few seconds later you were back in the pantry and grabbing what you could to give the two skeletons options. Setting everything down on the counter you started to prep the food. While doing this, you did your best to remain aware of where your two guests were. You heard that same popping noise of the taller on teleporting around your small apartment. Other than that you didn’t actually see him for the time being. The smaller one hung around you in the kitchen, at first watching you walk back and forth on the floor. Until you turned around and saw him trying to climb up the cabinets to get to the counter. Could he not teleport? If not then it made you wonder again what the two of them were capable of?

 

“Um… would you like help getting up on the counter?” You asked as the towel he had been trying to use fell on top of him.

 

He struggled with the towel for a second before throwing it off of him. His skull had a blue tinge to it. Was he blushing? You gave another smile as he responded.

 

“No need, Human, I will conquer this obstacle myself!” 

 

You shrug and go back to the stovetop, absently beginning to hum to yourself. You heard a couple more thuds from the attempts of the tiny hyper skeleton. Smiling to yourself, you walked over to the counter he was trying to climb. Without saying anything you grabbed the towel that had been thrown aside and walked away for a second, pretending to wipe another counter off with it. You then returned and casually tied the towel to the top handle. Feeling satisfied, you quickly went back to finishing up the food. Once finished, you turned to find the skeleton had finally managed to scale his way to the counter via the towel. He beamed as he let out a victorious laugh.

 

“MWEH, HEH HEH! See Human, am I not MAGNIFICENT?”

 

You bite your lower lip as you smile to stifle your laughter.

 

“Indeed, how would you prefer to eat, here in the kitchen or at the table?”

 

You held out the plates of food as if to emphasize your statement. You watched as the lights in his sockets literally turn into star shapes as he nodded at the question.

 

“The table will be sufficient, Human. please, lead the way!”

 

Nodding, you went and set up the food on the table. You realized as you were doing so, that your table was higher off the floor that the counter, so the smaller one wouldn’t really be able to climb up. As you mused, another popping noise brought the latter skeleton teleporting to the table. He looked over all the food you had made and nodded to you, seemingly as thanks. You give a meek smile in return.

You then felt a tug at your pant leg. Looking down, there was the second one with a sheepish look on his face.

 

“Human, it would seem that i need assistence with this obstacle.”

 

Your eyes quickly looked over at the first one on the table. He looked back and shrugged as he tore off chunks from one of the sandwiches. Taking that as an ok, you squatted down and held your hand out flat, trying desperately not to shake from excitement. He stepped on the offered hand and grabbed your thumb for support. Carefully standing up, you brought your hand to the table. He hopped off and gave a smile as he turned towards the food. You pulled one of the chairs out and sat in it and observed the two.

They seemed happy enough with the fare you had brought them. An annoying part of your mind told you that they’de never be able to eat all of it and it would be a waste of food and money if that happened. You sighed, causing the two to glance over at you.

 

“Human, are you not going to eat as well?”

 

You gave a half smile and waved a hand absentmindedly.

 

“Its ok, don’t worry ‘bout me. Go ahead and eat what you want.”

 

The taller one seemed to squint at you but didn’t say anything otherwise.

You all continued on like this for a bit longer, them eating, and you silently wondering. You had dozens upon dozens of questions for them, but you didn’t want to be rude. Finally, you couldn’t hold yourself back as you blurted out one of the more prominent questions on your mind.

 

“Do you two have names? I’m sorry I didn’t ask earlier… I just wanted to not push the issue or anything…”

 

You stopped yourself before you started rambling again. The blue one looked from you to the orange one. Lazy-Voice looked back and waved his hand in a non-committally indifferent way.

 

“don’t really have any. never were given any.”

 

“Oh…” you said in a small voice.

 

You glanced between the two, not sure what to say now. You could feel your negative thoughts begin to berate you.

 

_ ~ Good going, you just made this a hundred times more awkward. Seriously, don’t you know how to keep your mouth shut? Like omg, they probably hate you know since you pointed it out. ~ _

 

“I”m sorry…” you say, barely above a whisper.

 

“...you say that a lot. you don’t need to keep apologizing.”

 

Lazy-Voice held out a finger as you were about to say that you were sorry again, causing you to close your mouth abruptly. You stared down at the floor, heat rising to your face.

 

_ ~Oh yeah, they definitely hate you.~ _

 

“Human, do you wish to give us names?”

 

You looked up in surprise as the smaller one was now standing near the edge of the table, his eyes wide and bright. You didn't know if it was even possible, but it looked like his permanent smile was even bigger. You couldn’t help but smile back at him. 

 

“A-are you sure you’de want to trust me with that? Names are pretty important things to choose. I could literally just say ‘Your name is Blue’ and you’de be stuck with it.”

 

“Blue? I LOVE IT! Thank you Human!”

 

He apparently didn’t realize that the look you were giving him was one of shock as he stood there with an overly happy look on his face.

 

“Wait, really? I was just throwing that out as an example, you don’t have to use the first one that comes out of my mouth!”

 

“eeh… its ok, he looks happy enough with it, kitten. once he sets his mind to something, there's very little you can do to stop him, my brother is cool like that.”

 

“Brother?” you said, but you guess that it made sense.

 

“So um, are you overly picky about your own name? Please say you don’t want to be called something like ‘orange’.”

 

“nah, just give me something reasonable.”

 

“Are you sure you want me to give you your name?”

 

“go for it, kitten.”

 

“Um… ok… gimme a second…”

 

Your mind was racing a million miles a second, literally, the only things going through your mind were some of the video games you had played or seen played with different skeletal boss monsters. You could also go with someone from a movie. It didn’t help that he was giving you a lazy grin as he watched you mutter and muse to yourself.

 

“I’m sorry I’m really bad with this, I really don’t know anything about y’all to give you appropriate names. There are just silly cliche names going through my head at the moment. I didn’t really think I’d get put on the spot like this.”

 

“whats one of them?”

 

“Mostly names like Grim or…”

 

“sounds good to me.”

 

You stared at him.

 

“You can’t be serious?”

 

Just a cheeky smile and a half shrug are all that you got in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, thanks to everyone that's reading along! haha :3


	3. Soul's Searching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoever said "talk was easy" is both a bastard and a saint. You stumble your way through your rough start, but things get better with the help of lil' Blue. We get to see Grim's side of their first encounter with you.

Grim sat back and watched you with lidded eyes. You were inquisitive, like most humans, but you didn’t push when a question was avoided or not answered. It was interesting watching your different expressions you made, they were so dynamic. He had had to hold himself back from busting out laughing when you had stared at him dumbstruck over the name that he had decided on. He still didn’t trust you, he didn’t trust any human.    
  
  


“Um... s-so you can call me Y/N.”   
  
  


You obviously didn’t talk to people much or often, it was so plainly written on your face that you were awkward, fumbling and stuttering through your words. You seemed like the kind of person who would run away at the sight of a fly. He had, of course, checked your LV and EXP immediately when they had been on the balcony. They were normal, almost too normal for what your SOUL had revealed.

 

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  


 

  
“bro, you shoulda waited, maybe they would have just left it out here. you’re too impulsive.”   


  
“Brother, I’ll have you know that I was well prepared for any attack! This situation is of no consequence for one such as myself! Mweh heh heh!”   
  
  


'Grim' rubbed his forehead with the palm of his hand in exasperation and sighed. They needed to leave now, there was no point in staying here.   
  
The human groaned and they both froze. So she was awake or at least waking up. He had been certain that she had knocked herself out when she had hit her head. It had been a pretty solid smack. Looking over at his brother, he saw a flash of concern mixed with guilt cross his face as he twisted his hands in what was left of his baby blue scarf.   
  
  


“let’s go...”    
  
  


“But,” his bro hesitated, the concern in his voice rising. He was far too gentlemanly for this life on the run. “They sound like they are hurt.”   


  
'Grim' wanted to just leave, to just transport out of there and not have to deal with an annoying, screaming human half delirious from a head wound. Humans were cruel, this one was no different, he was one hundred percent sure on that front.   


  
“bro-“ 

 

He started to say with more frustration when the sound of a SOUL called out to them. It was so full of kindness and compassion but held an underlying siren song of loneliness and deeply rooted pain. It was haunting and beautiful at the same time. It sounded like a SOUL on the verge of completely shattering and falling to pieces. It was something so raw, almost terrifyingly intimate. Humans had no clue just how loud their souls could be.    
  
Both he and his bro shuddered as they turned to look back at the owner of such an intoxicating SOUL who whispered out a tiny voice.

  
  


“W-wait...”

 

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 

  
Grim kept telling himself that he was sure that what he had felt had simply been some kind of human trick. You would turn at any second and it generally it was just gonna be a bad time.    
  
Even as he nodded off, he kept an ear out for any funny business. 

 

You had asked a little bit about monsters and explained that there were little to next to none in the area so you were at least curious as to the who, what, when, where and why. Blue was more than enthusiastic to answer your inquiries, but every once in a while Grim would interrupt to steer the question or answer in a different direction. In the end, Grim and Blue told you that the specific kind of monster they were were called “Bittys.”

  
  


“due to our itty- _ bitty _ height,” Grim interjected. 

  
  


The pun sent Blue into a tirade over how rude it was to interrupt, especially with such horrible puns. You had cringed slightly but had tried to hide your smile behind your hand. After that, the conversation began to wonder and followed Blue’s and your more personal hobbies. Blue had adamantly steered the conversation towards hobbies involving sci-fi and generally nerdy topics. Grim began feeling more and more drowsy and therefore wasn’t really paying attention to the conversation. Even though human food wasn’t as adequate as monster food, he was still feeling the repercussions of a food coma. Sweep sleeping oblivion was so close when he was jostled awake by a high pitched giggle. Grumbling, he cracked an eye-socket open, he was generally surprised by the look of pure elation on your face. Blue had a light blush dusting across his face and you seemed like you had finally relaxed, no stammering, no stuttering, so relaxed and peaceful. So unlike the vast majority of humans, they had encountered.   
  
Blue mentioned something about his former uniform when You asked why he was still wearing basically strips of cloth. Your eyes brighter then mentioned about grabbing something, before quickly getting up from your chair and disappearing around the corner. Grim heard a door open, followed by a huff and the sound of shuffling papers before you came back.

 

  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 

  
Blue had stated that he wished he had his old battle body back, and the idea of making a tiny cosplay was definitely a really fun project! Your eyes practically sparkled as you told him to wait for a second as you quickly run to your room to get one of your supplies. You let out a slightly indignant sigh as you view your messy room but otherwise ignore your surroundings. You come back and in your hands were an oddly shaped bag, a book tucked under one arm, and a mechanical pencil in your mouth. You plop the bag down on the table next to Blue who squeaked and took a step back before standing on his toes to try and peek inside the bag. You grinned and tipped it on its side, causing and many different scraps and squares of brightly colored fabrics to pool out onto the table. Blues eyes widened and his pupils formed literal stars as he ran his had through the different fabrics, stopping to pick at one particularly bright blue silky fabric. You leaned down and put your head in your crossed arms on the table. This put you at eye-line with Blue. You watched as he almost reverently ran his phalanges across it, his eyes still very wide.   
  


 

“Do you like that fabric? I use to try and make fabric roses with whatever silk I could find. People liked them as corsages and headbands.”   


  
“Human! Can you make me a scarf?”   


  
“Y/N, and yes!”   


  
You say with a nod and reach into the bag and rummage around for needle and thread. You didn’t have any blue to match, so settled on white. Your hand sewing was far from Vogue-worthy, but it was decent enough to hold together. You sat methodically for a little while. Busywork was nice, sometimes you forgot to just sit back and do something small. It got quiet, and you got lost in your task. You start to fidget slightly with the quiet. To alleviate the silence, you begin to hum, picking no song in particular, but in honestly one line of a song would morph into another.    
  
It’s not a hard piece to put together, so after a couple of minutes you hold out the little silk square to Blue. He had been sitting in the pile of cloth as close to your hands to watch as he could without falling. You had barely seen his reactions through your fingers and the fabric. His expressions changed from enthralled, to thoughtful, too studious as if he was trying to memorize your movements. When you started humming his eyes had turned away from the fabric and your duties to your face. His eye sockets closed as he.... purred? Ok weird. You found yourself really enjoying Blue’s company. From your brief interactions and conversations, Blue definitely had boundless energy and tended to come across and naive and childish, but that was just on the surface. You found yourself greatly enjoying your conversation with him. It wasn’t like talking with a child, he was intelligent and had a great deal of confidence, or at least maybe bravado.

Grim, on the other hand, didn’t really join in the conversation enough for you to get anything other than a surface read. He almost appeared to be sleeping, but he would interject into the conversation every once in a while, bugging Blue with a pun or two, and getting a cringing giggle from you. You got the impression that he was very protective of this brother as well as secretive when it involved where they came from and where they were going. However, in the end, you still felt some hostility from him despite the lazy demeanor.

After silently brooding, you stop and held out the scarf, he opened his eyes and squealed again, grabbing you thumb and hugging it tightly. You smile really bright at the touch. Most of the time you didn’t want to be touched by strangers, it really would cause your anxiety to peak. Yet, something about these two didn’t set your anxiety crawling up your back. Well, Grim made you a little anxious, but not near enough to send you into a full on attack.    
  
At that thought, your smile faltered as you glanced over at Grim. He was trying to pretend he was asleep, but you saw the bright white eye dot staring at the two of you. Nothing about his posture felt malevolent, but it made you more cautious. You wanted to reciprocate Blue’s hug, but instead leaned your head down on your arm resting on the table, getting on his eye level and giving him a big smile. Blue giggled that grabbed the scarf out of your hand and began replacing his ratty one.    


  
_ ~”Whoops”~ _

  
  
You thought as you noticed the scarf was overly big and Blue was struggling to tie it.

  
  
“Do you want any help?”   


  
He puffed out his chest again and shook his head, desperately fumbling with the material. You bite your lip to hold back a giggle. He was absolutely adorable, but you felt like that would be a smack against his pride to say it. You shifted so that your face was now resting on your arms with your chin in between your folded hands, while he sat in the piles of fabric growling as he fought against his new scarf. Finally, sweating (...sweating???) and with tears in the corner of his eyes, he held his hands out to you. You chest squeezed as you slowly snaked your hands over to help the little exasperated Blue. You folded the fabric so one corner looked like a neckerchief in the front, then tied in the back like an oversized bow.   
  
Blue was giving you a curious look when you finished tying the scarf. You cocked an eyebrow, trying to understand the look he was giving you. You looked up, and Grim had opened his eyes and was leaning in as well.

  
  
“sh-shit, kitten...”

  
  
“Human, are... are you aware of just how..... loud your SOUL is?”

  
  
“My what?”   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooft, took some time to write this chapter since I scrapped like 3 false starts. I don't really want things to move to quickly, but I reeeeeeeeeally wanna start getting fluffy and cute.
> 
> Thank you everyone who has commented or left a Kudo, y'all are so nice to this baby fic writer!


	4. SOUL vs soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You both do and don't get an explanation. But at least you get a description of the differences between human and monster SOULs.

“Wait, what do you mean my soul? I’m so confused?”   
  


  
It was an odd thing for them to bring up so randomly. They both had such odd looks on their faces. Blue had a....well a blue blush across his face with wide open eyes, but his expression was somewhere between confused and embarrassed. He was fiddling with the edge of his new scarf and shifting from foot to foot. He was sort of acting like he had just gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar, like whatever he was talking about was either very risqué or very private and personal. Grim had sat up from his sleeping position and was leaning forward on one hand, as if he was about to spring forward towards you. His expression was a lot harder to read, closest you could say was maybe confused, but it contrasted his body language.   
  


  
“I’m... s-sorry if I did...said something offensive. I’m sorry... I’m sorry.”   
  


  
Your voice got smaller and smaller as you retreated backward into your chair. You pulled at the hood of your hoodie and you pulled in your legs, trying to tuck them in close. Your face flushed red in reaction to your assumed shame and you tried to hide as far back in your hoodie as you could. That negative voice flared back into your head, chuckling at you before laying it on hard.   
  


  
_ ~Really? Took long enough, they were sure to figure out you're a freak at some point. Apparently, they literally can look right through you and see all your bullshit. Honestly, girl.....~ _ __  
  


  
“HUMAN! Please, it’s not your fault. All humans are not at all in tune with their SOULS. You don’t need to apologize.”

 

  
Blue interrupted the dark thoughts in your head. You peeked out from your hoodie and saw him standing at the very edge of the table holding his hand out towards you. Slowly, you held out your hand as well, placing the tip of your index finger into his upturned hand. You felt like you could be on the verge of tears. Your hand shook a little, but you took a few deep breaths to calm yourself down. Blue’s small hand felt sturdier and stronger than what you thought possible. He was only made of bone...probably something maybe to do with magic? You took one more shaky breath in then out, then began to uncurl yourself from your semi-fetal position. Blue guided your hand so that it was flipped palm-side up then he jumped on and hugged your thumb. You hadn’t really thought about this... but you were severely touch-starved, and with even this small amount of touching almost made you actually want to cry. Though it’d probably be closer to awkward happy crying. You chest squeezed again, but this time you noticed that immediately after that sensation Blue and Grim reacted again. Blue’s blush now covered his entire face and with a familiar popping sound, you felt a weight on your left shoulder.   
  


  
“ok kitten, chill...”   
  


  
There was a light touch in your hair above your ear. You tried not to twitch to violently at the sudden appearance and contact. But Grim's voice was low and soothing causing a shiver to go down your spine. 

  
  
“P-please, I don’t understand. S-souls are like, just... well. I don’t know... religious p-people say it’s what lives on after you die, b-but... like isn’t it like incorporeal or something like that? They don’t really talk... do they? How can you even hear it?”

  
  
If your soul really did talk or whatever, that’s a really embarrassing thing to have to deal with! What was yours saying? Was it like broadcasting your innermost thoughts?.... Fuuuuuuuck, you hope not! That is totally not something you wanted broadcasting for the world to hear and judge you on. It was hard enough to listen to your own thoughts, especially the darker parts.   
  
You looked over to the shoulder Grim was standing on, causing the lock of hair he was holding to slip through his fingers. With a sigh, he plopped down onto your shoulder, leaning into your hoodie. He was now looking away from you, so you looked down at Blue, who also sat down, but kept one hand on your thumb. He had a hazy look in his eye now that was reeeeeally confusing to you. Then Grim started talking.   
  
“SOUL’s are a major part of what makes up humans and monsters. sorta similar to what you said, SOULs make up the essence of our beings. more so for monsters, so much so you could simply say monsters run on their souls exclusively. it’s where our magic comes from. humans, well... ya lost touch with that so ya speak. ya still got SOULs,  but ya haven’t been able to access them. so all that essence and magic of the soul is kinda just...trapped in there. makes ‘em pretty powerful but like, ya can’t really use or control them while its stuck in there.”   
  
You tried to follow along, you kind of understood the gist of it, but it still left you reeling. Ok, so that was what souls were... but how could they hear her?   
  
“because we, monsters, are more in tuned with our SOULs, we have a better understand’n of them, and since humans are so out’a tune with theirs, well, when ya feel a strong emotion, ya tend to just shout it out.”

  
  
“Oh...” you squeaked out quietly. “So y-you just hear my emotions? I’m sorry...”

  
  
“hey, i said ya don’t need to keep apologize’n. if ya keep saying ya ‘ _ soul _ sorry’, you’ll just end up sound'n like a broken record.”

  
  
You gave a light snort in response to the pun. Blue seemed to wake up from his daze at the pun. He groaned and slapped a hand to his forehead.   
  
With this new information, you really wanted to know what emotions they had heard from you that had them reacting the way they did. Absentmindedly, because your hand was getting a bit tired holding Blue out in the same position, you placed your hand up to your other shoulder, which he hopped off onto. He crawled your hoodie and curled up into your neck. You smiled slightly and another involuntary shiver ran down your spine. Honestly, you had only known these to for a couple hours. You had no idea why you felt so comfortable around them so quickly? This pretty much never happened with anyone new you met. Usually, it took weeks, even months for someone to get close to you, and even then you were loath to let people touch you. What in the world made these two different?

  
  
“S-s-so...um what did you... did my... was it... was I...”

  
  
You fumbled for the right words to say, your now free hands clenched together as you rubbed your index finger with the thumb of your other hand. An unconscious tell you had for when you were really nervous.   
  
  
“Human, it was say....”   
  


  
“you were just excited.”   
  
  
Grim interrupted Blue with a matter of fact tone. Blue huffed a little indignantly as he sat against your neck. This made you even more confused than before because their reactions were not applicable reactions to excitement. You opened your mouth to say something but quickly closed it again. They didn’t want to talk about it, or at least Grim didn’t want to talk about it. Was he embarrassed by what he had heard? Well great, another wall you two had inadvertently erected between the two of you. Though at the same time, he was sitting on your shoulder, so three steps forward then two steps back. Well, at least there was some progress.   
  
The three of you sat quietly for a bit, you kept nervously rubbing your index finger, Grim must have fallen asleep on your left shoulder, and Blue was surprisingly quiet after that exchange, but seemed content to snuggle up against your neck. He had a surprisingly calming effect on you, even in the tense silence, you felt yourself slowly becoming less stressed. Finally, after a heavy sigh, you stand up and begin clearing off the table. You felt a couple strands of hair get pulled every once in a while, as it seems the two Bitties were using it to stabilize themselves. Beyond that, no protests were made.   
  
You bring the dishes to the sink, put food away, and pack up the sewing supplies and brought it all into the living room. Going to the window and peeked through the blinds. Welp, you were right earlier. There was already several inches of snow on the ground.

  
  
“Well... um, I k-know you can’t feel the cold... b-but you can stay here tonight if you want. M-my roommate will probably be gone for at least tonight.”

  
  
You hear a snore in your left ear, letting you know that Grim was completely out. Well, hopefully you could ask him again later when he woke up.

  
  
“Human! Your hospitality is most appreciated. If my brother wasn’t such a lazy-bones, I believe that he would concur as well.”

  
  
“Thanks, Blue. How about this, why don’t we put on a movie or something and we make some new clothes for y’all while we wait for the lazy-bones to wake up? Eh?”

  
  
Blue quickly agreed, so you set up your laptop and sat down on the couch and got started on your new project.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that I am teeeeeerrible at making puns. Hopefully, I can work on that to integrate it better into the story. Once again, thanks to everyone for the Kudos and Comments, it really makes my day to see that people are enjoying the story. Hopefully, I'll have another couple chapters up within the next few weeks before my classes start up again.


	5. The Reason Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grim's perspective of your Soul and the real reason why.

Grim continued to rest with one eye socket open. You may appear harmless and non-threatening, but he knew way better than most the consequences of underestimating something that outwardly seemed harmless. Humans had an amazing ability to trick people into thinking that they were something they were not, and once you let your guard down. You were occupied, for now, stitching together something for Blue, who sat way to close to you for his own comfort, yet Grim needed to get some kind of rest if he was going to continue protecting him as he had done for the last several weeks. Non-stop travel was brutal, and this was the first opportunity he had gotten to sit back and rest. His magic was severely depleted, and he desperately needed food with magic in it to replenish his own.   
  
You finished your little project quite quickly and handed it to Blue who was more than ecstatic, impulsively hugging your thumb in gratitude. He saw you flinch as if eating to reciprocate or something else. Mentally steeling himself, Grim tried to appear asleep to see if you what you would actually do. The look you sent his way was duly noted. You looked apprehensive and didn’t return the affection, but settled down to be eye-level with Blue. He now was struggling to get the too big bandana around his neck. Knowing Blue, he wouldn’t want any help. He was always trying to prove that he was strong and independent, which he was, but he was also naïve and stubborn which was often more of a hindrance, especially in times of need.      
  
You desperately looked like you wanted to help, a smile twitching at the corners of your mouth, and a soft expression in your eyes. But after asking once, you didn’t try and force the issue. A pattern that Grim was noticing with you. Once you were denied something, you didn’t try and push back. You didn’t do anything until given some form approval. You hadn’t actively tried to touch either of them without them acting first. He didn’t know if you were just being respectful or if this was a trained habit of yours or something more calculated, trying to earn their trust.   
  
Blue finally gave up, sheepishly asking you for help. Now it was your turn for your eyes to shine like stars as you nodded and tentatively reached down to help.   
  
What Grim and Blue were not prepared for was another rush of emotion and thought from your SOUL. That same sort of hauntingly mournful melody continued as subtle undertones underneath the louder message, which this time there was the emotions of elation due to approval, you desperately wanted to be accepted by someone, anyone. You were so lonely... so, so lonely. Your SOUL called to them, asking them to accept you as you were, but it went beyond just accepting you in a platonic way. There, hinted at in the mournful melody was the urgent want for companionship. Grim knew exactly what this call was and it scared him.   
  


  
“sh-shit, kitten...”   
  


  
“Human, are... are you aware of just how..... loud your SOUL is?”   
  
  
Blue hadn’t seemed to have quite gotten the message yet as to what exactly your SOUL was asking, it took him a few more seconds before his skull had a blue blush spread across it. At first, Grim had wondered if the SOUL’s question had only been for him, which would have been fine, Blue didn’t need to know, but now he was certain it was for both of them.

  
You fumbled around trying to figure out what exactly was going on. All your fumbling, fidgeting, and stuttering were starting to creep back into your voice and actions. The song of your SOUL quieted but not before he heard a hissing discordant tone slither into the notes, wrapping its way around your SOUL and hushing it into silence. That wasn’t good, what the fuck was that?   
  
Blue seemed to be hushing you into less of a panicked state. You had curled in on yourself, sealing yourself off from them, it hurt. You were hurt, who the fuck had hurt you this bad to have you cowering at the very thought of displeasure or disapproval from another, even if it was unfounded? Grim stood up, wavering in his resolution. He didn’t know where he stood with you, he didn’t know if he could trust you but he knew why the two of them had been drawn here now, why they had picked this house, why it had felt safer than the others. He took a hesitant step forward.    
  
Blue had coaxed you to bring your hand down to him again and had literally wrapped himself around your finger. Once again your SOUL called out to them, this time crying, pleading, desperate, wanting...hoping.    
  
Ok, fuck caution.   
  
With what strength he could muster, Grim teleported to your shoulder wrapping his phalanges into your hair and whispered into your ear. You twitch slightly, shocked at his sudden appearance, but it calmed you. You inhaled shallowly and let out a shaky breath. Grim rubbed your hair through his fingers. It was so silky and smooth, not like fur, it was a totally different texture. He let himself ponder over it for a second before it began slipping through his fingers as you looked over at him. He sighed, plopping down onto your shoulder, looking away. It was enough now to be close to you, close to where he could feel your heartbeat in your neck. It was the most calming sensation about you, though at the moment it was beating a little to fast. In an effort to calm your down, he began to explain SOULs, or at least most of the main information about SOULs. He could tell you were desperately trying to keep up and understand. In the end, you had calmed down, probably due to both he and Blue being up and close to you, effectively placating your SOUL for the moment.   
  
“S-s-so...um what did you... did my... was it... was I...”   
  
He should have expected the question, but he had been hoping to avoid it for now. You weren’t ready for that side of the coin yet, you three had just barely met, you knew little to nothing about monsters, you certainly knew nothing about their customs, if he told you now, there was no way for him to know just how you would act. No, for now, they would keep things simple.   
  
  
“Human, it was say....”    
  
  
“you were just excited.”    
  
  
Grim didn’t want to cut his brother off, but he would explain to him later what his reasoning was. Blue would understand. You needed time. He and Blue needed time.

 

Slowly, he allowed himself to ease into you, letting your scent envelop his senses. Maybe... maybe just for once, he would let himself go. With that, he relaxed and began to nods off.

  
  


_ \- Soulmates, huh?-  _

  
  


Was his last thoughts before slipping into the most absolutely blissful sleep he had ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, over 100 kudos! Thank y'all so much! So this is a bit of a shorter chapter, but it was def necessary.  
>   
> [Song I listened to for Inspiration](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z9EO1QBlzfM)  
>   
> Hopefully, I'll have a new chapter up soon, but fair warning I'll be back to classes by the end of the week, so posts could be a bit more sporadic, but I will do my damndest to be consistent. Also, be on the lookout for another fiction I'm working on! 
> 
> Thank y'all for stopping by.


	6. Maiden Fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You spend a little quality time with Blue watching the best movie ever :3

Blue was fascinated with the movie that was playing. He almost forgot about everything around him as he watched the story unfold in front of him. It was a bit strange at first, but it was almost easy to forget that it was an old human reading a story to his grandson, if it weren’t for the fact that the boy would annoyingly interrupt the story when it got to the best parts. Otherwise, the story was enthralling. A beautiful princess, pirates, adventure, danger, true love… what more could he ask for? It was hard to not get lost in what was going on. Every once in a while he had to stop and ask you to explain something he didn’t understand. You had told him that this was your favorite movie of all time and he was absolutely determined to understand every detail about the story.   
  
He was greatly hurt when the hero seemed to have died and the princess had to marry the villain. Blue almost jumped at the screen in agitation, but you held a finger up with a knowing smile and told him to hold on a second before getting too upset. He tilted his head to the side but nodded. He guessed because the hero hadn’t dusted yet, that should have been an obvious clue that he wasn’t dead yet, but didn’t human’s not dust? He was not confused as he watched as the hero was brought to a human who apparently could perform magic. The whole exchange was, different, to say the least. It was entertaining, but in the end, they gave some healing chocolate and the hero was dragged off.   
  
By the end of the movie, Blue practically had stars in his eyes as he watched the hero ride off with the princess. Now he understood why this was the Human’s favorite film. No matter what hardships, no matter what the cost, True Love will always prevail.   
  
Once the movie was over, you had finished a pair shirt and pants for both him and his brother. Fairly simple, black pants and t-shirts for each, a light blue for him and orange for his brother. You gave Blue some privacy by setting him down behind the computer screen so that he could change. He liked how his new clothing felt, they were soft and comfy and fit surprising well since you had basically guesstimated his size. Coming out from behind the screen, he struck a pose and let out his signature laugh. This caused you to smile that wide, bright smile that he was starting to absolutely love.    
  
You were very expressive when you weren’t sad. It was interesting to see your face change so quickly from expression to expression. He had once heard a human expression that the eyes were the windows to the Soul. He liked that phrase, though a bit inaccurate, but humans couldn’t read the SOUL so humans had to figure it out somehow.   
  
Even when you were not looking at him your eyes seemed to express what was happening inside of you. There was always the smallest hint of sadness in your eyes. Blue had a good idea of why you were sad and had already determined that he was going to help. Your SOUL had asked him to. You were very lonely, the kind of lonely that could lead to your soul breaking. He wasn’t about to let that happen.

 

  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  


 

  
You smile as Blue showed off his new outfit, it was very simple, but he treated it like it was something of the finest craftsmanship. You had never felt such great appreciation, it was very touching. You folded the other set of clothing on the table, hopefully, Grim would be ok with these, you would ask him when he woke up if he wanted anything specific. The first pair was just to get them out of what they were currently wearing, which was practically nothing due to them being basically rags. About the only things that were sturdy enough were their shoes or boots in Blue’s case. Which was more than ok with you since you had no clue what you would have done when it came to footwear. At the most, you possibly could have made them slippers? Maybe Grim would think that was funny.

  
  
“Looks like he’s still asleep. Want to watch something else?”   
  
  
You suggest to Blue as you pulled the laptop back onto your lap.   
  
  
“Oh Yes, That Would Be Quite Enjoyable!”   
  
  
You giggled a little, then held out your hand so you could put him back on your other shoulder. You searched through the different options on the streaming service you had, asking Blue every once in a while when you spotted something he could possibly be interested in. You finally settled on some fantasy action anime that you had seen a while back. You settled back into the couch and half paid attention to the screen as you let your mind mull over anything and nothing. You dozed slightly, your head falling back onto the couch cushions.    
  
You don’t know how long you had been asleep before you felt a small tug on a strand of your hair and a loud whisper from your right shoulder.   
  
  
“Human? Human, You Shouldn’t Fall Asleep Like This, You Should Lay Down.”   
  
  
“Nooooooooo, five more minutes.”   
  
  
“Human...”   
  
  
The voice was more insistent. Sliding your torso down the couch, you curled up into a fetal position on the couch. Something on your left shoulder shifted and grunted in annoyance, but you quickly dismissed it and once again fell into a deep sleep

 

 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 

  
Blue huffed in annoyance as you complained asking for more time, but with a small huff you slid down into a more acceptable position. His brother seemed to still be very much asleep as well. Using some of his magic, he spent some time pulling a blanket over you so that you wouldn’t get cold.   
  
Once satisfied with his work, Blue grinning in satisfaction the yawned. Crawling in under the blanket, he situated himself near your chest and curled up into your sweatshirt. The combination of your steady breathing and the soft beating of your heart soon lulled him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI!!!! so sorry that this chapter is so short, but I wanted to get something up. Classes this semester are besting me! 3 project classes with lots and lots of outside class time being used to work on those projects. So posting will be slow, and probably most will be around 1000 words, but once Vacay comes I should be back in action! I also have another fic bouncing around in my head and have about 2 1/2 chapters plotted out so maybe I'll post those when I can. Anyhooooo, thank y'all for being so supportive and understanding!!!


	7. Checks and Judges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up later after you had fallen asleep on the couch, Grim makes a discovery that was way more than he was ever expecting or can currently understand.

It was dark when Grim woke up, it was warm and he felt safe… where was he? It took him a second or two to gather his thoughts and piece together everything that had happened that afternoon. Sitting up he looked down and surveyed the situation. You were very much asleep, your light snores giving you away. 

 

Blue was also asleep tucked up close to your chest, in a new outfit that you seemed to have finished for him. Grim noticed that there was a set laid out on the coffee table. He gave a small huff with a grin as he slid off of your shoulder and slowly made his way to them. It was simple but would do for now. He slid out of his tattered clothing and into the new set you had made.

 

Once done he sat down on the table and watched the two of you as you slept. You were definitely a restless sleeper. Your legs would shift or kick every once in a while, or your face would scrunch up and twitch as you dreamed. Once your snoring stopped as you let out a small whimper. However when that happened, Blue curled up closer, which seemed to calm you down. Grim sighed, he needed to check again.

  
  


**ACT**

*** CHECK**

*** Y/N:  1 ATK 1 DEF**

***          0 EXP 5 HP**

*** A human with a** s̸͎͚̅͗̅͂̏͊̈́́̆̽̽͊̿̂͜h̷̨̧̝͚̭̥̫̰̣̩̭͗̀a̷̼̹̜̰͊̂͆̉̑͂̋̍̂̓͆̌̆͘͜͝$̸̢̖̣̤͙̯͈͎͙̰̪̼͉̜̔͋̆̋̕͝@̷̢̗̤̝̼͇̮̖̠̘̲̭̐͑̆̎̂̈́͛͋̄̐̂͋͐͠͠!̶̧̱̩̦͍͓̰̻̳̩͒̿ͅȇ̴͈͚̟̜͇̝̙̍͐̓̋̐͊͋̌̆̎͒͠͝2̵̨̧͚͔͙͓͚̲̝̥̗͋̎͒̃͂̐̈̀̚ͅ9̶̠͖̤͖̩͐͐̔̔͋ḧ̶̝͐͑͘#̸̢̬̂͌̓̉̉̕3̶̻͎̜̯̗̝͙͕͚̜͚̞͉̐̎͂ **heart.**

*** They appear to be resting quite peacefully.**

***...**

  
  


Something wasn’t right. Every time he had checked before he had gotten roughly the same thing. You were weaker than anyone or anything he had ever seen, especially when it came to humans. Even when it came down to it, some human children were more powerful than you. Also, why was your HP so low? He couldn’t wrap his head around it. He checked again.

  
  


**ACT**

*** CHECK**

*** Y/N:  1 ATK 1 DEF**

***          0 EXP 5 HP**

*** A human with a** s̸͎͚̅͗̅͂̏͊̈́́̆̽̽͊̿̂͜h̷̨̧̝͚̭̥̫̰̣̩̭͗̀a̷̼̹̜̰͊̂͆̉̑͂̋̍̂̓͆̌̆͘͜͝$̸̢̖̣̤͙̯͈͎͙̰̪̼͉̜̔͋̆̋̕͝@̷̢̗̤̝̼͇̮̖̠̘̲̭̐͑̆̎̂̈́͛͋̄̐̂͋͐͠͠!̶̧̱̩̦͍͓̰̻̳̩͒̿ͅȇ̴͈͚̟̜͇̝̙̍͐̓̋̐͊͋̌̆̎͒͠͝2̵̨̧͚͔͙͓͚̲̝̥̗͋̎͒̃͂̐̈̀̚ͅ9̶̠͖̤͖̩͐͐̔̔͋ḧ̶̝͐͑͘#̸̢̬̂͌̓̉̉̕3̶̻͎̜̯̗̝͙͕͚̜͚̞͉̐̎͂ **heart.**

*** ...**

*** ...**

*** ...**

***** t𝕊Ҝ, t𝐬k, ∂𝕠ภ'т ｙ𝕠Ｕ Ｋ𝓃𝓞ｗ ί𝕋'ｓ 𝓡𝓊ᗪᵉ 𝔱๏ ᵖ𝔢ẸҜ Øℕ 𝕥н€ Ļά∂𝐘 ʷiт𝓗σỮｔ ρẸ𝔯ᗰi𝕊𝐒i๏η?

  
  


Grim jumped up into a ready position. What the hell was that? He looked over to your face. Your eyes were still closed and there was a peaceful expression on your face. Did he dare check again? That hadn’t been you, it didn’t feel like you. You were still so new to them, you all knew so little about one another. There was more to you that met the eye, maybe even more than even you knew about yourself. 

 

Readying himself, he passively checked again.

  
  


**ACT**

*** CHECK**

*** Y/N:  1 ATK 1 DEF**

***          0 EXP 5 HP**

*** …**

*** ...**

***** ѕⓄ, Ꭵş тĦⓔ𝓻𝐄 Ŝ𝕆ϻẸ𝓉ℍ𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐲𝕆Ｕ ώά𝔫ｔ?

*** ...**

***** 𝐎Ř Ãя𝑒 ʸόǗ нᵉᖇｅ ŦＯ 𝐉υＤg𝒆 tᕼ乇 𝔭øσя g𝒾Řℓ?

***** ᵃ𝓢 чσ𝓾 ℂa𝔫 Ş𝔢ᵉ ｓĦε ᶤ𝓈 α 𝓦𝒆𝔸ᛕ𝓁i𝕟g.

*** ...**

***** 𝓽ｈเ𝕤 Į𝕊ή'Ť 𝐓𝐡Ẹ 𝕦ηᗪⓔŕᎶ𝐫๏ｕ𝓷𝓓 𝔸ᑎʸ𝐌Ⓞ𝓡є, ᔕ𝓴𝐄𝔩𝓔t𝕆η.

***** ｙ𝕆𝕌 ℍÃ𝕍ᗴ 丅𝐎 ƤĻ𝐀𝓎 𝔹y 𝕋ℍẸ ʳＵℓ€𝓼 𝔲𝐩 ʰ𝐞𝕣ε.

* ...

* ή𝕆𝓌.... Ġ̩̦̩͓̱̺̄̓̏́̆͘͠Ę̷̝͉̗̮̳̠̑͒̏̓͑̐̒͐͐͡T̷̨̨̪̣͈̮̭̎̇̂̾͝͝͞ͅ O̷̡̝̺̗̺̬̓̓̎͊̿̎͞Ư̴̧̡͍͈̹͔̤̊͗͗̋͆̕͜͝͞T̡̨̻̹̱͐͐͒͒̅̓!̡̛͉̳̻̹̰͉̺̃̾̋͆͆́̚̕͢!!

  
  


Grim stepped back and sat down. What was he supposed to do with that information? Besides pulling your SOUL out right now (which, granted, was very tempting but not a smart move) he had no way of knowing what exactly was going on with your SOUL. It wasn’t normal, nor was this something that he had ever encountered before. Not even the last human that had come and eventually freed them had had anything like this, and there had technically been two SOULs in them.

 

He didn’t like to think about back then, before… in the Underground. Things had been so different than here on the Surface. In the underground everything had been so  _ normal _ . There were  _ normal _ routines,  _ normal _ jokes,  _ normal _ friends,  _ normal _ home. Then the final human came and threw his entire world upside-down. Repeating days threw off the  _ normal _ , friends and...family were lost then given back then lost again. It had been like watching ghosts going about their routines, not knowing that they had done that same exact thing again for who knows… the umpteenth time? 

 

Then finally, the final time of getting to the surface. How did he know it was the final time? Well, they had definitely come out… different. Things were different and they were different.

Shaking himself out of his ruminations, he glanced back at you.

 

He would have to speak with you in the morning, then maybe he could get a better understanding of who you were and then maybe, just maybe he could figure out some more information about what the hell that thing could be.

  
  


  * ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••



 

You stretched and rolled over. You were feeling a little stiff, and why were you sleeping up against the wall? Wait, you weren’t in your bed. You groaned and opened your eyes. Great, you had fallen asleep on the couch again. You were going to be very, very sore for a while. Also, you probably didn’t even charge your phone so it was probably going to be pretty low on battery.

As you sit up, you feel a shifting weight on your chest and you suddenly remembered your two new companions as you looked down to see Blue holding on tightly to the front of your hoodie. You quickly reach down and cup your hands underneath him, allowing him to let go and plop down into your palms.

  
  


“Good Morning! You Are A Very Late Sleeper, But Since You Went To Bed Quite Late Last Night, I Will Overlook Your Lethargy!”

  
  


Well, you should have guessed he would be a morning person.

  
  


“Morning Blue, sorry my sleep habits aren’t the best. Most of the time it is due to an erratic school and work schedule, but honestly, it’s normally not this bad.”

  
  


You yawned out your reply in a husky morning voice. It took a few seconds to blink the remaining sleep from your eyes. You shifted Blue so that he was sitting on one hand and tried to stretch the kinks out. You yawned again. Why were you still so sleepy?

 

Sitting up completely, you looked around, first trying to find your phone, but next realizing that Grim wasn’t immediately around. You saw that the clothes you had made last night were gone, so he at least had taken those.

  
  


“Blue, is Grim still here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aahhhhh, hi, so here we go, starting to dig a little deeper. Probably going to try and do most chapters at around 1000 words so that I can keep up my motivation. I'm going to do my best to get another chapter out soon and not have y'all on hold for another month. Eh heh heh.


End file.
